JaceBound
by AnimeJace
Summary: Its a retelling of EarthBound. It's a story of Love,Drama,Humor, and more. Please note there will be inconsistencies due to this being a retelling.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"There was once a small town with a boy that /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lived/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" on the outskirts. This was a special boy, he wasn't gold/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"titanium/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"/sulfur/titanium/carbon (/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"AuTiSTiC/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"), he was special in that he had psychic powers. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Yet, only one night changed his life forever./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; line-height: 41.0083px; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', 'Segoe UI Web', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ness lived on the cliff outside /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Onett/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for as long as he was alive. The nice cozy house was a place of piece for Ness. Especially /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"scince/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" his only 'friend' was a complete asshole. One night he /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"was/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sleeping it /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-style: italic; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh my you're so pretty give me a kiss." "BOING!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"*/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Chrash/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"* /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"OhDearGod/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"!" "What was that thing?" Ness yelled as he awoke from his deep sleep. He /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw==');  
border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"rused/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to his sister, Tracy's, room. She was safe "Tracy what was that?" "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"So,/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" you were woken up by the sound too big bro?" "I /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"thought I/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was the only one Ness." "Big bro /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"get/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"the cracked/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"from that box." /span/spanspan class="TextRun Underlined SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; text-decoration-line: underline; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Ness Obtained /span/spanspan class="TextRun Underlined SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; text-decoration-line: underline; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="ContextualSpellingAndGrammarError SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAPEDAABVzDNVzDNV/wAAACH5BAUAAAMALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIInC2QchYKQgEAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"The/span/spanspan class="TextRun Underlined SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; text-decoration-line: underline; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Cracked Bat./span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" After that Ness went /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"down the stairs straight out the house without changing clothes. (/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Speed Running/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size:  
24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" T/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"actics!) Ness went up the hill and saw Porky up the hill. "Porky go home." Ness said agitated. "No U go home and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"stop/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" bothering these nice officers." It was /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"obvious/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW75640852" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', 'Times New Roman_MSFontService', serif; line-height: 41.0083px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW75640852" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" Porky wasn't going home. So, Ness did the only sensible thing went home. /span/span/p  
/div 


End file.
